If The Shoe Fits
by random.clumsy.vampire
Summary: What if the glass slipper actually fit one of the stepsisters? Even though it was Cinderella's? And what if life with Prince Charming wasn't as fabulous as it is in story books? Happily ever after? How about...NOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Well gosh, this is a short story I wrote for a school assignment for English class and I'm almost in tears right now because it reminds me too much of my English teacher who was let go this year for stupid reasons. She was like...a teacher/friend/mom to me. It was really heartbreaking to let that go. But I get to see her in a few weeks anyway, for lunch and I'm excited for that.**

**Um...Did I tell you guys that MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW?? You can either vote on my profile page or in a review how old I am going to be, and if you get it right, I will either  
A: Write a chapter the way you want it (but no MAJOR plot line twists that I don't approve of)  
B: Dedicate my next story to you  
C: Other (whatever you want, really, as long as it's not major)  
Got that? You have 7 days!  
I really hope you guys like this story!!**

**Prince Charming's POV**

I sighed. Every house my cortege and I had been to had turned out to be a bust. The slipper of the enchanting girl I met last night hadn't fit any maiden in the kingdom. "Too small," "Too big," "Let me just get some duct tape…"—all excuses I heard many times from the young ladies who had tried it on. Even some of the males insisted on trying it on for size.

Let me tell you, these girls were not all ugly. There was such a variety. Small ones, tall ones, skinny ones, fat ones, sick ones, healthy ones, smart ones, dumb ones. But the shoe never seemed to fit any of them.

This was the last house and I swear that if the shoe did not fit any of the women in the house, I will crack the shoe open and glue the pieces to their foot. Although, I would be the one punished, for if it is not my true Cinderella, she might become irritating (not to mention fed up with my irresistible charm and personality, and of course, my incredible modesty). It was obviously still worth a shot.

After four hours of going door to door asking to size every girl's foot in the slipper, I was a pro. So when I knocked on the door, and an ugly woman appeared, it was the same routine.

"Hello, I have a slipper here, and I am very determined to find the owner. I would like for every maiden in this house to try it on."-Cue the faint. I reached down to help her up.

An appallingly ugly young woman, much like whom I'm guessing is her mother raced down the steps with another woman, equally ugly, racing after her. They seemed to be fixing their hair. This was going to be interesting. Very interesting…


	2. Chapter 2

**Katrina's POV**

There was a knock on the door and, from the information my sources inside the castle had given me, I knew it just had to be Prince Charming looking for the owner of the glass slipper that had fallen off the girl he was dancing his pretty little feet off with last night.

Was that girl me? No.

Do I wish it was me? Totally.

Am I going to lie to Prince? As if my life depended on it.

I raced down the stairs after a quick look in the mirror. I looked fabulous, as always. The prince would obviously be impressed, and there's something I've never told anyone; I can make my feet bigger and smaller. Don't you wish you could do that? I know. Be jealous. So this was my time to shine. I was going to make it happen. As long as I got to try on the shoe before Cinderella did. Yeah, that's right. I know all about her little plan to win the prince over with her stupid little magical dress and her unmanicured hands. I knew that she was behind that horrible mask the woman that the Prince was dancing with was holding the night before.

Half way down the steps I could hear Andrea rushing down behind me. I slid into the kitchen and towards the door quickly. I turned the corner, and there he was, the most handsome man of all the land, Prince Charming. I gave the sweetest smile as he turned to look at me, and I realized he was holding Mother. Oh dear, she must have fainted from shock. How embarrassing.

"Oh! Prince Charming," I dipped into a perfect curtsy, "what brings you here?" I finished innocently.

"My fair maiden, I am here to have every female in the household try on this beautiful glass slipper that I found on the castle steps last night after my intriguing dance partner left me so abruptly."

"Lovely. Well, it's just my mother, sister, and I. No father. No help. So how about I try it on fir-" I was cut off by my wonderful sister Andrea ramming into me and knocking me forward into the prince's arms. I can hear the wedding bells already! Clearing my throat I started again.

"How about I try it on first?" The prince smiled hesitantly and agreed.

I grabbed him by his forearm, led him to the front room and sat down on the dusty old couch. Sticking my foot out for him to put the shoe on, I made my foot the same size as Cinderella's unusually small one. Just as I knew it would, the slipper fit. Voila!


	3. Chapter 3

**Katrina's POV**

That was two dreadful years ago. Prince Charming is so stereotypical. He is so full of himself he is overflowing. His nose is so high in the air it lifts his feet off of the ground. Can you say, 'attitude problem'? I don't think he ever loved me. Well, seeing as I'm not the girl he thought he loved in the first place, I guess that makes sense. I thought life in the castle would be plush and fancy with beautiful parties and balls, and dinners elegant enough for a queen (oh, the irony).

Uh, no. Not even close. My prince was gone all of the time and the maids were very rude to me. I spent many long days doling out royal decrees and all of that 'queeny' junk. I ate icky food whose names I could not pronounce without many deep breaths -- not exactly my idea of a happily ever after. This was not what I had expected.

Charming ignored me most of the time anyway. Not that I cared, his aforementioned attitude problem no longer attracted me to him, if it ever did. I should've just let Cindy take this job. Yes, that's right. I called being Queen a job. It is not a privilege, and it is not all that it's made out to be.

**Cinderella's POV**

That girl deserves everything she's getting. She sends me hate mail every time she gets a break from signing important papers and getting mad at Mr. Prince Charming. Ha! More like Prince Alarming. That man is so snobby it's scary. And Katrina's amazing foot power? That's just plain creepy. What a perfect couple.

The last letter Katrina sent me was appalling.

_Cinderella,_

_Life in the castle is awful, thanks for asking. Prince what's-his-face says hi. I need out, and I need out now! You have to help me! I'm so sorry (Did I just write that?) for what I did to you. I realize that stealing your fantasy guy was so very wrong, and I want to come home and ride horses and make disgusting pies out of leftover food with you and Andrea! Please? You must help me. That is an order from the Queen. If you do not oblige, I shall have you beheaded. If you don't get here soon, I shall die of boredom and my tombstone will have your name in huge print on it as my ruthless murderer._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Katrina Charming_

When I started getting letters from her, I simply ignored them. I thought she deserved to be locked up and this was the closest she was ever going to be to 'locked up'. But, see now? She has been reduced to begging. How unladylike. I knew I had to help her. No, I do not suddenly feel sorry for her, I was ordered by the queen to help Katrina, and since Katrina's the queen, and I'd rather not be decapitated, Queeny gets what Queeny wants. So…I guess I'll just have to find a way to get her out of there without anyone knowing, won't I?

I sent Katrina a letter telling her to meet me at the stables at midnight in three days. I spent the first two days shopping for clothes- and of course planning the rescue…yeah… Anyway, as soon as night fell on the third day I untied our fastest horse and rode to the castle stables. Sure enough, there was Katrina, waiting for me. I felt a twinge of displeasure. I had to fight my thoughts of going back without her. She was counting on me to get her out of the castle walls. Well, that and the fact that it would be absolutely marvelous if I could keep my head on my shoulders, thank you very much.

I gestured for her to come over to Butterscotch, my lovely chestnut color thoroughbred horse, and get on behind me. She did, and then we took off in a random direction as fast as I could push Butterscotch. That was the last day we spent in the kingdom. Oh gosh, how am I supposed to live with this monster without any help? Eh, we could always get her a therapist. Or maybe two…or three…Perhaps a large team of therapists could help. If they can't help her maybe they can help me. I'm going to need a good therapist after a few weeks, make that days, with her.


	4. Epilogue

**Cinderella's POV**

I've heard rumors about a girl kidnapping the beloved queen. How absurd. Who would have enough courage to kidnap a queen? All _I_ did was take her from the castle and hide her away from everyone that she had ever met. No one could ever drag her back to the castle and make her live with the dreadful prince again. See? I didn't kidnap her. She came willingly. Well, really she threatened the current state of my head… And we stopped for shakes on our way to insert name of secret location. Chocolate shakes. See? Would a kidnapper let you have a chocolate shake? I don't think so.

You see, Katrina and I couldn't risk anyone knowing who we were once we moved to another town. So we came up with fake identities.

As far as _you_ know we are Sabrina and Aida Sutton. We are from England. We own a shop in the bazaar, and we live in…well, wouldn't you like to know?

* * *

**Short epilogue, I know, but was the story good? Let me know!!**

**XOXO  
Abi**


End file.
